The White Dragon's Past
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Kisara's POV the nights she met Seto. Captured by slavers, Kisara reflects how she came to be in this country. Then, she receives salvation in a way she had not expected. Obviously, Blueshipping.


**V.E.: It's been awhile since I've attempted to write something like this. I was inspired by an episode of The Story of Saiunkoku. For some reason, I felt like this would fit with Kisara. **

**Another thing I've been pondering along with Atem's parents, is about how Kisara(who is mentioned as a foreigner) ended up in Ancient Egypt. Of course, most of what happened in the Millennium World interests me. Please review.**

* * *

If Kisara sat by herself and thought for a very long time(as she was doing in this cage), she could recall the place of her childhood, where she was born and lived before her capture.

Far north from the hot sands of the desert which were now familiar to her, it was as unlike as could be from Kemet. Colder, greener, and not as open with magic as these people might be on occasion.

She recalls the cottage in the forest, away from the village. It was a beautiful place, peaceful and quiet. Too quiet at times. There she had lived, almost alone. Even before this country, she had been an oddity, for who in the village had white hair?

Parents. She couldn't recall them, she had been found in the forest crying alone by her Amma, her foster grandmother. Most of the memories of her early life hadn't involved people, rather chasing forest animals or playing in the flowery meadow.

Now her Amma, Kisara remembered her. An old woman before Kisara came into her life, she had been an oddity in the village. Her real name was Fay, a healer and fortune teller. The folds of her wrinkles, the kind grey green eyes, the smell of medicinal herbs. Everything about her made Kisara smile. She was one of the very few people in Kisara's life that hadn't treated her like she was different.

Amma Fay, as Kisara had been told to call her, never had any children. Instead, after her father died, she moved into the small hut and continued learning the art of herbs that her father had taught. This caused the people of the village to brand her as witch and forbid their children to have anything to do with her.

Then everything changed the night Amma had found Kisara.

_Her Amma settled into her chair beside the crackling of the fire. Kisara sat completely still on the floor._

"_That night, it was the calm before a storm. I knew it would thunder and pour."_

"_How did you know?"_

_Amma Fay gave her a reprimanding look._

"_I've told you my dear. I cannot explain how I know these things, only that I know it will happen. Now do you want me to stop before I've even begun this story?"_

_Kisara shook her head hurriedly. Amma Fay nodded her head._

"_Good. Anyway, I had no intention of going outside in that storm. I went on that night as usual; preparing my medicines, having my dinner. I settled into bed, but not before I felt the loneliness. Before you came here Kisara, there was always this ache. I like being here, but at times I wished for someone._

"_As sleep over took me, the dream I had stunned me. I saw a bright light in an unusual shape, as loud as the thunder outside. It was in the night sky, over a burning village in a place I had never seen before. Then I saw the pond in the forest, the place where I found that special blue flower to make certain medicines. I woke up immediately. Now some people might have said I was just thinking about the thunder and lightning, but I knew in my bones that something was going to happen._

"_What I did next defies any common sense. I charged outside the door, in the pouring rain and lightning. It was foolish as I knew then, but I just had this strong pull to the pond. Like there was something there."_

_Her Amma Fay settled her eyes back on Kisara, a small smile. Kisara put the story together._

"_Me?"_

_Amma Fay smiled more as she nodded._

"_There you were, in the bushes of the blue flowers, bundled in what seemed to be sewn together hides. Crying as loud as any thunder. You couldn't have been more than a day or two old, but your hair was whiter than mine. I picked you up and you stopped crying. The most beautiful blue eyes opened up at me and I couldn't help but feel that I was meant to take you. That you were meant to be mine."_

_Amma Fay leaned back and sighed. She looked at her adopted child with a strange look in her eyes._

"_And you know what happened?"_

"_What?"_

"_About a couple of moments after you stopped crying, so did the storm. And it stayed calm for the rest of the night."_

Even as a child, Kisara had gotten the feeling there was more to that story that Amma Fay told her. There were times her grandmother would look at her, as if she was seeing more than Kisara understood.

Her looks and her connection to Amma Fay had not helped Kisara with the rest of the village children. Those who weren't scared of her and hid behind their parents' legs, threw stones at her. Witch and Snow Girl were common insults.

Kisara remembered one such times, but what made her remember was what happened after wards. That night, one of the bullying boys had screamed that he had seen some demon creature in the sky.

Kisara didn't know why, but she felt a certainty in her stomach that she had something to do with it. Even if she had no idea how she did.

Immediately after, Amma Fay had taken her into the cottage and looked over her wounds. But that was a pretext for a talk.

"_Listen to me Kisara," Amma Fay said as she examined the bruises on her hands. "You may not understand this, but you have a certain…power. But power must not be used recklessly. You must learn to control your feelings, I know it is hard but you must try. Promise me that you will only use this power to protect the person most precious to you."_

_Kisara was confused at Amma' words._

"_The person most precious to me?"_

_Her Amma nodded as she bandaged her god granddaughter's hands. The sage eyes stared in Kisara's blue sapphire orbs._

"_I was never meant to know the love of a person outside my father. My mother died when I was young in a sickness, I do not remember her. Men were never to win my heart nor was I to ever give more than remedies or fortunes._

"_But you are different than me Kisara. I do not see the end for good or ill, but I see that you will have a great love. A love that can stretch across distances, waters, and even time. A love that can ignite stars, that will pierce through any darkness you will face."_

_Her Amma chuckled as she observed the young girl's confused expression._

"_I see that you're still too young to on to understand."_

And Kisara didn't understand. Love was something to be associated with the some of the parents of her tormentors. And even that was more of friendship and respect than anything.

What did a great love mean? Kisara was sure she had never seen it, but it astounded her. How could her, the Snow Girl, the strange girl, find a love that could ignite stars, that could reach across time?

That last part made no sense to her. Stretch across time? She tried to ask her Amma about it, but Amma Fay would say nothing more. Perhaps even she didn't understand what she knew.

Regardless, Kisara calmed her feelings as best she could. She felt like those days could have on forever, with just her and Amma.

Until the day that the village was attacked.

For the one time that it would have mattered, Amma Fay's sense of knowing had failed her. She knew that something was wrong that beautiful snowy morning, but she couldn't explain it to Kisara.

They continued their trek to the village, to be stopped as they saw the fiery tops of the houses. Amma's grip was that of iron as Kisara couldn't understand what was going on.

Then some of the slavers saw them, circling them and trapping them.

Kisara couldn't remember anything after her Amma Fay had been knocked to the ground from which she would never get up(Kisara just knew she wouldn't) and she had been pulled from her, but she felt as if she broke her word to Amma.

When she woke up, she was in a cage, there were fewer men than there had been before and the ones that were there didn't go near her until necessary.

Kisara remembered the long journey south. Her captors couldn't wait to get rid of her to the next slavers. She passed in and out of others hands, until she had gone too far south that she could not find her way home.

She knew that one full year must have been passed since then, at least.

Her current owners, had been caught by her unusual silver white hair. Kisara had no idea what they intended to sell or do with her, but she knew without a doubt it was not going to be good. She had heard enough from the other slaves she had come across. She could be sold to a brothel or worse.

She sighed, with her eyes closed. Her stomach was fine(at least these men hadn't starved her), but she couldn't help but feel completely hopeless. She had tried many times to get away, but they always caught her. They hadn't been too rough with her, they didn't want to damage their merchandise.

That's all she was. Something to be sold, like common goods. A thing, without thoughts or emotions.

She shivered. The days were hot in this land, but the nights were cold. None of the slavers had thought any interest to give her something to keep warm.

She overheard them talking by the fire, their voices loud. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she could understand any language she came across in her unwilling journey.**(1)**

"That's such a good deal in an unusual country."

"Look at those white hair and blue eyes. We're really lucky."

Kisara didn't pay attention to it any more. When would this end?

She felt herself slipping into the silence of the night Until a sudden noise caught her ears. She opened her eyes and was startled by what she saw.

It was a young boy, almost a young man by people's standards, fiddling with the lock on her cage. His appearance was surprising as she took in his looks. Though his brown hair and skin looked common place in this country, his determined blue eyes stopped her as they made contact with her own. He dressed that of a peasant, but his manner seemed even more noble. His eyes eventually turned back to the look.

She couldn't contain her voice any longer.

"Who are you?"

He shushed her as he opened the door. His voice was sudden and commanding.

"The path is free, come."

She came over to the opening. He grabbed her arms to help her down. It felt calm and comforting, similar to her Amma, but different.

They turned to get away from the caged cart, as one of the men came over. Noticing her escaping, his voice raised. He charged toward the boy.

"You!"

The boy pushed her away in time and grabbed the man's arm and threw him to the ground as the man had lunged at him.

He grabbed her hand as they both broke into a run.

"Now!"

Kisara did exactly as she was told, following the boy's lead. She didn't turn around even as she heard the fallen man call to his companions.

He led her to a horse and immediately mounted. He reached his hand down to her and helped her behind him on his steed. He flickered the reins and the horse took off.

She grabbed onto his sides, not willing to let go. If he felt uncomfortable, he didn't say anything. As they rode, he glanced back at her a couple of time. Normally Kisara would have been self-conscious at such a look, but she wasn't. Maybe it was that he didn't seem to be looking at her like an oddity. Though, she did wonder what he was looking at.

Then he turned his face to her directly.

"Any pursuers?"

Kisara turned behind them, seeing nothing.

"No!"

He turned back to the front.

"Alright, you keep the lead of this horse! You'll continue from here alone! IF you follow the road until evening, you should reach the city. Then you will be able to go back to your country!"

With that the boy got off his horse, running right beside her and the brown steed. She gasped at his manner. Earlier, she would have given anything for this chance, but now she felt scared at the opportunity. For reasons she couldn't understand, she did not want to leave this boy.

His statement to her was direct and brisk.

"Go!"

She turned back to him as he stopped running. She had to know one thing at least.

"What is your name?"

"Seto!"

_Seto._

Even as he said it, she knew it meant something to her. That it would continue to be something to her. It suited him for some reason. She called back to him.

"Thank you Seto! Thank you!"

She still stared after him for a while, until finally turning forward. Despite her instincts to go back, she knew this was the slimmest and best chance to go back home.

_But…to what?_

No one was there for her. Why would she return to her village?

She then found an answer. At the very least, she wasn't a slave any more. Now she could find some place to call home.

But before she could do anything else, her vision flickered and took her somewhere else.

_A village in flames. Below her, she recognized the men, her captors. They were holding him! Restraining Seto!_

_Seto called out desperately as they set fire to another house._

"_MOTHER! MOTHER!"_

_Her emotions broke and blazed. Out of the fire, her will transformed into something. A great white winged creature with blue eyes. Her blue eyes. It roared over the flaming village._

"_What's that thing?!"_

"_A monster!"_

"_Run Away!"_

_She would not allow these creatures to run away. A burst of energy blasted from her mouth at them as they left Seto alone to the side, who shielded his eyes from the aftermath._

_Her creature once again gave its great roar._

_Seto stared at her, entranced by it. Grateful, in awe, shock, but not in fear. As if he had come to the conclusion already he would acknowledge as fact for years later, when he would dream about this night and that dragon._

_That it was that girl who caused the beast to appear._

Kisara gasped for breath as she had returned to her surroundings.

_What was that?_

The words of Amma Fay came back to her.

"_You have a special power Kisara."_

Kisara quietly breathed in and out. Frightened and in awe of what had just happened.

And yet she just knew within herself, that she would meet Seto again. It was a truth as strong to her as the kindness of her Amma Fay, as true as the forests and snow of her home country.

Perhaps, Amma Fay was right. There were some people connected to each other no matter what.

"_Across waters, distances, and even time. A love that can ignite stars, that can pierce through any darkness you will face."_

* * *

**V.E.: Surprisingly, I'm pretty happy with this oneshot.**

**1. I took most of this from the Japanese version, with English Subs. I felt it would fit.**

**Please review.**


End file.
